Cuando se trata de amor
by blue kirito
Summary: No pensó que así se vería el legendario rey de Alma Toran.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando se trata de amor.**

 **No pensó que así se vería el legendario rey de Alma Toran.**

 **Aladdin x Kougyoku**

 **Romance +16**

 **.**

Kougyoku sabe mucho de relaciones diplomáticas ya que prácticamente ha estudiado acerca de eso toda la vida, es por ello que le han pedido visitar Alma Toran y de ser posible convertirse en amiga del rey.

La figura monárquica es más como un mito urbano, desde un incidente en que fallecieron los anteriores regentes (Sheba y Solomon) él se quedó a cargo. Nadie ha visto su rostro más que los habitantes del palacio pero se piensa que es un hombre de avanzada edad debido a su gran sabiduría. Alma Toran nunca fué tan próspera, se nota que la gente es feliz. Las normas son estrictas pero no injustas. Y ella tiene hoy el privilegio de conocer a una leyenda. Los nervios le invaden sentada en el gran salón, el pecho late rápidamente y hasta le cuesta tragar saliva.

 _«- ¿Aladdin-sama dará miedo? »_

Ruega porque sea más fácil tratar con él que con su hermano Kouen, pues basta que el pelirrojo esté a un par de metros de ella para congelarse. Se pone en pie y mira su elegante ropa, ¿lo es para conocer a una gran figura? ¿Y si le tira de vagabunda? Esa y más inseguridades se apropian de su alma cuando la puerta se abre a su espalda. Ansia girarse, seguro es el rey pues los guardias le dijeron que llegaría pronto pero es incapaz.

\- Je je je hola onesan.

La despreocupada voz le brinda tranquilidad y suspira. Voltea y se encuentra a un joven (bastante apuesto) lleno de lodo.

 _«- ¿Y este? Vaya apariencia, estoy segura de que Aladdin-sama no se presentaría ante otros de esta manera. »_

\- Lamento si te incomodo pero Judal-kun, el sacerdote del reino me puso el pie y me caí.

\- Que tope.

\- Je je je. Cualquiera puede tener un accidente.

\- Eso si. Bueno, será mejor que te vayas o tendrás problemas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- El rey vendrá en un rato y dudo que guste ver a uno de sus súbditos así.

\- Ah bueno yo...

El chico parecía confundido y antes de que pudiera decir nada tocaron la puerta.

 _«- ¡Ay por dios! ¡Es demasiado tarde! »_

Cogió al joven del ropaje, ensuciando un poco sus manos, le tiró debajo de una mesa y le exigió en el tono más bajo que pudo formular que no se moviera. Ella tomo asiento y capturó al adolescente entre sus piernas al tiempo que le cubrió la boca pues no parecía muy cooperativo.

 _«- ¡Onesan! »_

 _«- ¡Como me metas en problemas te mato! »_

\- A-adelante.

Debajo de la madera se daba un gran enfrentamiento, muslos femeninos contra las manos masculinas que no querían hacerle daño y que siendo honestos en esa posición poco podían hacer. Algunos segundos más tarde la princesa tenía ante ella a un hombre bastante agraciado.

\- Disculpe la tardanza - dijo este.

\- No se preocupe, ni cuenta me dí su majestad Aladdin-sama.

\- A n-no yo soy Ugo, su visir. Y hablando de eso él ya debería estar...

\- ¡Ah!

El monarca logró zafarse, no sin antes llevarse consigo a la chica que cayó de sentón con el entre las piernas.

\- ¡Aladdin!

El escandalizado adulto que no se creía la escena y le ayudó a levantar para luego hacer lo mismo con la princesa.

\- Lo lamento, el rey no suele actuar así - se excusó.

\- Ah a-ah b-bu y mmm... - no logró articular un comentario decente.

\- ¡Esta vez no fui yo Ugo-kun! ¡Ella me atacó sexualmente!

\- ¡¿Que hice qué?!

\- Judal-kun dijo que así te atrapan las mujeres.

\- ¡Evitaba que me metieras en problemas!

\- ¿Y esto no lo es?

\- ¡Degenerado! ¡Es todo! ¡No habrá amistad o lo que sea entre el Imperio Kou y el Reino de Alma Toran!

Escapó por la ventana usando su alfombra mágica. Ugo miró angustiado al dirigente y la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujó en sus labios, suspiró.

\- Me recuerdas mucho a Solomon... pobre Sheba.

\- Je je je ¿si verdad? Pobre Kougyoku-onesan. Es mucho más bonita de lo que imaginé.

\- No debí contarte sobre ella.

\- Mmm cierto, es tu culpa que me haya enamorado.

\- Ah eh...

\- Bueno Ugo-kun será mejor que refuerces la barrera.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Las represalias de Kou. ¡Me robaré a su princesa!

Dijo alegre saltando por la ventana y volando a toda velocidad gracias a la piedra mágica en su frente.

\- ¡ALADDIN!

Es ahora que Ugo agradece el haber arreglado el matrimonio entre Kougyoku y Aladdin con Ren Kouen porque si no, estarían ante una de las mayores crisis de la historia. Si, el sucesor de Solomon es inteligente, poderoso, apuesto, sereno y todo lo que se agregue pero todo un caso cuando se trata de amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **La idea de Aladdin secuestrando a Kougyoku se me hace tan asfgdsdgg.**


End file.
